


Yancy's 1-Year Anniversary

by Funqpop



Category: A Heist With Markiplier
Genre: Date Night, Engagement, Fluff, Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Gender-neutral Reader, Musicals, Reader's POV, Yancy is on Parole
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-23 03:26:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21313405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Funqpop/pseuds/Funqpop
Summary: I wanted to write some Yancy x Y/N Fluff, ya know?
Relationships: Yancy/Reader
Kudos: 46





	Yancy's 1-Year Anniversary

It had been a full year since Yancy got out of prison and on to parole. Y/N had been living with him ever since he told you he was out. You had asked him to be your boyfriend the third Sunday before he got out, when he showed up at your house you were overjoyed that you’d be able to finally hold him again! For the 1-year anniversary of his parole you had two full day tickets to the theatre. He was currently styling your hair so you were waiting till after to reveal the plans for today. He was trying to give you that fancy looking braid that wrapped around the head, it was a bit painful of course but you knew it would look amazing! He was using hair extensions too since he liked how your H/L the way it was, you had just said before that you kind of liked the way those braids looked on some people.

“So, what're we doin' today toots?” Yancy asked you. “Weeeellllll~” You cooed, pulling out the two tickets. “Woah! How’d youse get these Y/N?!” He seemed surprised, just finishing up the hair. “I wanted to plan some nice surprises today since it has been one year since your parole.” You smiled at him, knowing today would be fun for both of you. Once he finished your hair you both went to get dressed for today. You put on a suit, suspenders, a nice vest, jeans, and your favorite shoes. You came out to see Yancy in a suit and bow tie, he looked handsome in his outfit and you were hoping you picked out the right outfit like he always seemed to. You both went off to the theatre, hand in hand.The first musical we saw was the Addams Family musical. You hadn’t seen it before and you kind of liked it, though you of course have seen the normal show before as a kid. He seemed to be really enjoying himself so far which made you really happy about what you chose to do with him today. The next and final musical, since they weren’t open for that long today, was Hamilton. You heard the music before but it was even better when watching the show, and Yancy _loved it_! He was very into the songs and music, more then he was into everything else which he was still very into.

After Hamilton you and Yancy walked out and into a nearby park. You were both talking about the two musicals you saw together. “And did you SENSE the feelings when Alex got killed?” He asked excitedly. “I did.” You said, intertwining your fingers together. Yancy blushed at this and smiled at you, it was a bit dorky but it was very cute on him. You decided to give him a peck on the cheek. You cupped his cheek and gave him a small kiss on the cheek and then pulled away. “E-Eh?!” He said, flustered by the peck you had gave him. You chuckled as you looked around, you thought this was the perfect to place to do what you had planned to do at the end of the date.You got down on one knee, getting out a box. “Yancy, we have known each other for over a year. You’ve been on parole for a year now too. In that little time, you have made me the happiest person in the world and I have to ask you something very important…” You said, looking up at him happily. He was just looking down at you, slightly confused but he was picking up what you were doing. “Will you marry me Yancy?” You asked, opening the box to reveal a beautiful wedding engagement ring. He gasped, taking a moment to process what was happening. “Course I will!” He hugged you tightly after you put the ring on him. You were both overjoyed and you both couldn’t wait for the wedding.


End file.
